The Sun and the Moon Chapter 1
by Twilightgirl78
Summary: This story is just like Bella s but it has different Characters. The main character Stacey is really really shy and sensitive alot.


_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Six Hours on a plane from Orlando, Florida, To Forks, Washighton. It didnt really feel like six-hours, It felt like ten-hours.**_

_**"Please stay seated until the seatbelt sign is off" said the attendent. I sighed. Not the sad sigh, The sigh of seeing Mark (my dad) and worst of all, GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL. I picked up my purse and put it on the arm rest. I closed my eyes and rested for a second. I thought about going to a new school. What would it be like? Will people make fun of me for no reason? All these questions running through my head made me a little dizzy. The seatbelt sign went off, I jumped a little on my seat. I picked up my things and got my suitcase. Time to go see Mark! As I got off the plane and headed to the airport, I felt a little nervous about seeing my own father. I walked out looking around to find Mark. I heard a little familular**_

_**voice. "Stacey! Over here! Stacey!" said the familular voice. Then I saw Mark running through the big crowd to me. He gave me a big hug. "Im so glad to see you!" he said. I smiled a little smile. "Im glad to see you too Dad." I said softly. **_

_**He let go of me and gave me a big huge smile. Whenever he smiles his big smiles I always have this warm feeling in my heart that makes me want to smile too! I smiled a akward smile at him. "Lets get home Stacey "**_

_**As we drove in the car, I started having this sick feeling inside. Like I was going to puke. "So how was the flight" looked at Mark. "It was fine." I said. "Thats Good. So hows your Mom?" Mark asked. He didnt sound as cheerful as he was when he said " So hows your Mom?" That made me roll my eyes. "Shes fine." I said quietly. "You sound sad. Whats wrong sweetie?" One tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away fast before Mark could see it. I sniffed. "Im fine, Its just that the plane gave me a headache and its kinda hurting." I lied. Mark gave me a strange look. "Well are you ok?" I nodded. "Im fine." he nodded. "Ok just making sure." And then he gave me his big huge smile. **_

_**We drove up in the driveway of Marks house. I looked at the house I lived in for my whole life. I gave a big sigh of relief. **_

_**It still looked the same. Two story house, three bedroom, three bathrooms and a attic. "Wow, Still looks the same!" I said. Mark smiled. "Yep!" I picked up my suitcase and walked in the house. I went upstairs to my room I had. "DONT FORGET STACEY, TOMMAROW YOU GO TO YOUR NEW HIGH SCHOOL!" Mark yelled. I frozed. I stood still when he said the words, New High School. I shook my head. I walked in my room, It looked the same, kinda. I still had my closet, Mark took away my Rainbow bed and carpet. I had a flashback, not a good one. I thought about my parents fighting, tables crashing, glass breaking. And me in my room covering my ears, Holding my teddy bear fighting back the wet tears who couldnt stay away. I remember me grabbing a peice of paper and writing a note to myself and putting it in my closet. I didnt know I was crying until I felt the cold wet tears on my face. I wiped them away quietly. "My closet" I whipsered quietly.**_

_**I opened my closet, trying to find a little peice of paper. And there I saw it. I picked up fast, opening it up. I read:**_

_**Dear Me,**_

_**I love my Mommy and Daddy, But they are fighting to much. it is scaring me badly. I want them to stop! I dont know who to choose if they break up. I know who to pick, Mommy.**_

_**Love, Me**_

_**I closed it carefully not to rip it. I put it back in my closet carefully. I unpacked everything in my suitcase sadly. Why do I have to go to a new school! I finally got finished. I flopped on my bed tired and hungry. "STACEY! DO YOU WANT SOME LUNCH!?" Mark yelled. "UM SURE!"I got up and headed downstairs.**_

_**When I got downstairs I could smell the sweet aroma of my favorite dinner dish. Salad with chicken slices and sweet homemade dressing. "A salad huh?" I said giggling. **_

_**Mark nodded. "Just for you." he said cheerfully. I grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. A few minutes later Mark came and joined me. We ate in akward silence. "So you cant wait until you go to a new high school?" Mark said quietly. I stopped eating. I looked up at Mark with a strange look. "Nope. I dont want to go to a new school. Do you know how it feels if you were a teenager like me and you just flew far away from your mother and now you are going to a new school tommarow!?" I said. I was almost yelling. Mark chucled quietly. "Whats so funny?" I said loudly. "I know how it feels Stace. I know what you are feeling. But you know what? I had to go on, and Live my own life." I looked at Mark for a few seconds, then looked away. "Oh, Sorry Mar-Dad" I said softly. "Its ok" He said quietly. He stroked my soft black hair.**_

_**"**__**Beep Beep Beep" "**__**Huh what?" ****I looked at the time on my clock. "OH NO! ITS 7:30! I ONLY HAVE THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL!" I got dressed as fast as I could. Mark wasnt home cause he was a work. I ran downstairs and out the door I was. I walked to Forks High School, nervously, shy, but mostly scared. When I arrived, I frozed, I was like solid ice. Forks High school was big, wait I mean HUGE. There were lots of people here, like A MILLION! I was so scared I couldnt breathe. I took one step toward Forks High school. I looked up one time, scared,frightened. I sighed, I walked normaly to the High School. I walked in the office shaking. "Hello how may I help you dear?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Im new here" I said quietly. I choked on the word "new". The lady digged through a big box of papers. "Whats your name sweetie?".**_

_**"Stacey Lee." I said softly. The lady digged through the box again. She pulled out a stack of papers. "Here is your schedrule and a map to the school. I hope you enjoy it here!"**_

_**I nodded and smiled without a word and made my way to my first class. I looked at my schedrule carefully. My first class was History. I wasnt paying attention to where I was going, That I bumped into somebody on accident. "Oh! Im so sorry!" I said. I helped her up. "Are you ok?" she nodded. "Im fine, thanks for helping me up." she said quietly. She smiled at me. "So whats your name?" she asked me. "Stacey Lee" I said shaking. She gave me a strange look. "Are you ok Stacey? You look scared." I nodded. "Im just cold thats all" I lied. "Oh Ok, My name is Lakin, Whats your next class?" I looked at my schedrule. "Umm History" I said. "How cool! Thats my class too!" She said exictedly. I sighed in relief. I finally had a friend that doesnt think Im weird.**_

_**"Ding Ding" **** the bell rang. "Ok class it looks like its time for lunch, Please dont forget to study tonight about the presidents, after a few days we will do a essay about a president each day." I picked up all my books and backpack and headed out the door, I got to the cafertieria quickly so I could meet Lakin there. When I got there, there were so much people I couldnt find Lakin. "Over here Stacey!" I finally found Lakin and ran up to her table. There were four other people at the table. "Hey Stacey! These are my friends," She pointed to a blonde boy with sharp blue eyes "This is Justin Newton." He waved cheerfully at me. Then she pointed to a Red hair girl with green eyes. "This is Katy"She smiled at me. Then she pointed to a blonde headed girl with Coal Black eyes. "This is Taylor" Taylor just stared at me and gave me a little smile. Then finally she introduced me to a boy with Brown hair and brown eyes. "This is Kyler" He actally talked to me. "Hey." I waved. **_

_**When I walked down the hall I was still not paying attention to where I was going and bumped into a wall where made me fall into the water fountain. When I got up I could hear laughter and hearing the words "Loser!" and "She so Stupid!"**_

_**I knew this would happen to me. I knew everyong would think that I was the loser of the school. I ran away from the halls to go somewhere safe. The only room was the bathrooms. I ran inside and sat in a stall, crying away. I could feel the tears, ice cold tears, They were just like the tears when my parents broke up. I had to overcome my shyness. Im to shy to do anything. I have a friend but its only one friend. I thought about my friends back in Flordia. I had alot of friends and I was never shy. But I have changed since I came to Forks. I dont like Forks, I want to live with my mother, I want to see my friends. But I dont want to upset Mark. I didnt know what to do. I had to make a choice whether to tell Mark to go away and never see him again cause I hate Forks. Forks wasnt like Flordia. There are different people, Different personalitys. The ice cold tears burned my cheeks. I wiped them away. "Stacey?" A familular voice said. It was Lakin. " Stacey? Are you here?" she said quietly. I wiped away all my tears. "Im over here" I said softly. She opened the stall. "Oh Stacey you look awful, Its ok, Ignore what those jerks say, They are just trying to be funny." She helped me up and patted me on the back. "Let get to class before we get in trouble." she said quietly. I nodded without a word. We walked to class together. I could hear some giggles behind me. I tried to fight back the tears. "Shut up you guys!" Lakin said behind me. **_

_**I walked back home from school. Still fighting back those tears. I thought to myself over and over again, "Overcome your shyness, Overcome your shyness, Overcome your shyness." **_

_**I opened the door slowly as I came in. "Dad Im home." I said. He got up from the couch. "How was school Stace?" **_

_**"It was great." I lied. I didnt want to tell Mark that it was the worst day of my life. I walked upstairs silently. I threw my backpack on the floor and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought about Forks. Should I lie to Mark every single time something goes bad at school? I didnt know what to do.**_

_**I got in my pajamas quietly. I still didnt know what to do. I looked outside from my window. I saw a shooting star at the sky. "I wish that I could meet someone who would care for me, Always be there for me, and never let go of . Who would help me with what Im going through" I said. I looked at the shooting star fade away. I doubted that my wish would come true because some shooting stars doesnt magically give you the wish you want.**_

_**I fell asleep quietly. I dreamed about my special someone who would care for me. We were holding hands in the halls,**_

_**eating lunch together. He was the one, He was that special someone. My dream seemed so real to me. I felt his cold soft hand in mine in my dream, but it seemed to me that it was real. His peicering eyes glaring at me with the most beautiful smile ever. The three words he said to me in my dream made my heart feel so warm inside. He said**_

_**"I love you." **_

_**"**__**Beep Beep Beep"****I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. "Perfect timing." I yawned. While I was walking to go get ready I couldnt stop think about that special someone. I could see his face so clearly in my mind like he was in it. **_

_**It made me smile. I got ready and headed downstairs. I couldnt stop thinking about him. I picked up a apple and headed outside smiling. When I got to school I saw Lakin by her locker. I ran up to her happily. "Hey Lakin!" I said happily still smiling. She gave me a weird look. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. "I just had a awsome dream, it was so romantic." I said still smiling. **_

_**I walked out of Presidental class, and to lunch with Lakin. And I was still smiling. I walked into lunch at our table with all my other friends. We were usually talking about stuff and all that. "Hey Stacey can you go get me a soda from the soda machine?" Taylor said. "Ok sure!" As I turned around I saw him. I wasnt smiling anymore. I was shocked. Like shocked by lightning. I could feel my stomach turn upside down. Then his fierce yellow eyes met mine. That made my whole body shake. His eyes were like weapons. They make someones body shake like crazy. He was sitting I think with his brothers and sisters. They all were fierce. "Stacey are you ok? Stacey?" Lakin said. I couldnt feel my whole body. He was the boy who I had dreamed of. His cold pale white skin, his fierce yellow eyes,his brown soft hair. I could feel cold pale white hands on my cheeks saying "Its alright." I could just feel one cold tear fall down my face. I wasnt sad nor happy. I was shocked. I couldnt move. He was still staring at me. Not smiling. Not doing anything. Just staring. I didnt want to move or anything, I just wanted to stare at his beautiful pale white face. Staring at him made me get the goosebumps. "Stacey? Stacey!" Lakin said loudly. I turned back slowly. "What?" I said fiecerly. "Are you ok?" **_

_**I shook my head. I nodded. "Who is that?" I pointed to him. "Oh him? Thats Thayer Cullen, and those are his brothers and sisters"**_

_**I nodded in silence. My body was still shaking. I felt his hand in mine. I looked down at my hand. Nothing there. "Its just my imagination" I mumbled. Then I started smiling again. **_

_**I went to class with Lakin again. When I got there. I saw that Thayer Cullen. I paused and stopped at the door. "There he is" I whispered quietly. He looked at me, then looked away. There was a seat next to him that was empty so I chose to sit there. I took everything out of my bag and put it on my desk. He looked so beautiful up close. Right when I was ready I looked at him again. He stiffened up a litte bit. He was tighting his knuckles so tight I could see his bones on his knuckles. He did that with his other hand too. "He doesnt like me, Hes not the one." I thought. I wasnt even doing anything to make him this mad. I wanted to say to him "Look dude, Why are you mad." I had all of these questions running through my head. Right when class was done. He was out of his seat like in a trilli second, He was already at the door. **_

_**I stomped my way over to home. When I opened the door I slammed it closed behind me. "Whats wrong Stacey!?"Mark **_

_**asked. "NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I yelled. I stomped my way upstairs to my room. I felt a million tears running through my eyes. I thought he was the one! The one for me that I would always trust the one who I could care about as if He cared about me too. All he does his tightens up when he sees me. Million of questions ran through my head. The star I wished on will never come true! **_

_**As I slept I dreamt about Thayer again. I dreamt him taking my hand and saying "I will never let go." I felt his cold soft hand stroking my hair. Then Thayer let go of my hand, and that was it. He left and faded in the darkness, And he left me out somewhere all alone. **_

_**I woke up before my alarm clock even went off. I went to school early so I could talk to that boy. I scrolled my eyes around every person to find him. And there I saw him. I went over to him nervously. When I got up to him I looked at him with a angry look. He turned over to me. His yellow eyes shocked me again. I tried not to get distracted. He smiled a little bit. I wanted to smile back but I couldnt. "Um hi." I said softly. "Hello." He said in a quiet soft voice. His voice made my heart feel like it has fell in love. I didnt know what to say. Then I ran away in the building. I put my back against the wall and slided down onto the floor. I hid my face between my knees. I wasnt sad. I was kinda feeling sick inside. **_

_**"Are you ok?" A soft musical voice said. I froze. I looked up. And there he was. His beautiful smile. Just standing there. **_

_**"Im fine" I chocked. I got up and picked up my bag. "Um bye." I said Akwardly. I walked away fast in the hall. I looked back to see if he was still there, but he dissapeared. I kept on walking to class feeling like a complete idiot. **_

_**When I got in lunch I sat by Lakin and my other friends. I ate my lunch quietly. I could feel that Thayer was staring at me again. I tried to ignore Thayer. "Stacey are you alright? You seem really quiet." Lakin said. I nodded in silence. "Yeah Im alright." I said in a whisper. I wasnt sad or Happy. I was feeling like a idiot. **_

_**When I got home I got a email from my Mom. I sighed in relief. **_

_**Hey Honey!**_

_**Are you doing alright? I hope you are. So how was school? Was it fun? **_

_**Reply when you get this.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Love, Mom.**_

_**I was so glad that she wrote me a email. So I sent her one back,**_

_**Dear Mom**_

_**Im doing fine. School was good. Im doing great in History, We are going to do a history report on the presidents and about their past. I miss you so much.**_

_**Love,Stacey**_

_**I closed my laptop and went downstairs. "I have a suprise for you Stacey!" Mark said happily. "Really?" I said. **_

**_He nodded. He lead me outside and made me close my eyes. "SUPRISE!" he yelled. I opened my eyes quickly. I saw a Grey Ford Volvo! "Oh my goodness no way!" I shreicked. I went to go look at my new car. "Thank you so much Dad!" I ran over to give him a big hug. "This is the best day of my life! Getting a car! Oh yeah!" I said. I smiled at Mark. "Thanks!"_ **


End file.
